creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
There ain't no justice Kapitel 4: Flaschengeist
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis: There ain't no justice _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kapitel 4: Flaschengeist Der Auftragskiller ließ sich in den nächsten Wochen nicht noch einmal blicken. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Irina ihre Wohnung verließ, zur Arbeit oder zum Einkaufen ging, fand sie bei ihrer Rückkehr eine Rose. Mal stand sie in der Küche, dann wiederholt im Wohnzimmer. Einmal lag sie auf ihrem Kopfkissen, ein anderes Mal auf der Fensterbank im Bad. Irina entwickelte ein kleines Ritual daraus, die Rose zu suchen, nachdem sie die Schuhe ausgezogen und die Jacke aufgehängt hatte; und die Blume, mit einer Schere, gewissenhaft in kleine Stücke zu schneiden, um schließlich die Blütenblätter einzeln in den Abfall segeln zu lassen. Erst, wenn der Deckel des Mülleimers sich über der zerfledderten Pflanze schloss, fühlte Irina sich wieder Zuhause. Dennoch setzte ihr dieses unsichtbare Kräftemessen weniger stark zu, als sie erwartet hatte. Die Zeit, die sie als Seelsorgerin in Haiti verbracht hatte, kam ihr rückblickend wie eine Art Training vor, von dem sie nun profitierte. Sie war willens, so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten und den Killer zum nächsten Zug zu zwingen. Das sollte schneller passieren, als Irina es sich gewünscht hätte. An einem Sonntagmorgen schlurfte sie schlaftrunken aus dem Schlafzimmer und fand einen halb gedeckten Frühstückstisch im Wohnzimmer vor. Schlagartig war sie hellwach, starrte Marmelade, Honig und Butter so finster an, als ob sie die Ursache allen Übels wären. Die Teekanne stand wieder dampfend auf dem Stövchen, zwei Gedecke standen bereit, nur das Besteck fehlte noch. Aus der Küche drangen gedämpfte Geräusche und der Duft von warmen Brötchen, vermischt mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. Geschirr klapperte, die Kaffeemaschine röhrte heiser, wenig später stimmte der Eierkocher tutend in das Konzert mit ein. Jemand pfiff eine harmonische Melodie dazu. Irina hatte wenig Interesse, dem Auftragsmörder in Unterwäsche gegenüber zu treten und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Als sie es zum zweiten Mal verließ, fand sie den Killer im Wohnzimmer vor, wie er das Besteck verteilte und die gefüllten Eierbecher platzierte. Er blickte auf und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn beinahe freundlich wirken ließ: „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen. Ich hätte Sie natürlich gerne geweckt und überrascht, aber ich schätze, dass die Überraschung dennoch gelungen ist.“ Irina wurde ein wenig blass bei der Vorstellung, von diesem Mann aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, wollte sie wissen. „Sie kommen direkt zur Sache, wie schön. Nun, heute ist ein herrlicher Tag, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mit mir einen Spaziergang unternehmen würden. Da ich mir so viel Mühe mit dem Frühstück gemacht habe, werden Sie mir diesen Wunsch wohl kaum abschlagen?“ Es blitzte gefährlich in seinen Augen, und das freundliche Lächeln wurde scharf und lauernd. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, gab Irina stockend zurück. Sie fühlte sich überrumpelt und die Enge getrieben. Es musste ihr deutlich anzusehen sein, denn der Killer grinste nun breit. „Wunderbar! Setzen Sie sich doch. Frühstücken wir gemeinsam. Ich habe Tee für Sie gekocht.“ Irina wurde noch eine Spur blasser und der Auftragsmörder fügte mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln hinzu: „Dieses Mal ist er völlig harmlos.“ Obwohl das Frühstück einwandfrei zubereitet, die Brötchen genau richtig und das Ei nach Irinas Geschmack war, bekam sie kaum einen Bissen herunter. Sie verschluckte sich selbst am Tee mehrmals. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Jedes Geräusch, das Öffnen eines Marmeladenglases, oder das Rascheln einer Aufschnitt-Verpackung, tönte unnatürlich laut und feindselig in ihren Ohren. Der Killer aß schweigend, zügig und trank seinen Kaffee mit flüchtigem Genuss. Irinas Blick wanderte immer wieder zu seinen Händen und verfolgte jede Bewegung. Die Art, wie er sein Brötchen bestrich, das Ei köpfte, die Tasse mit Kaffee aufnahm und zu den schmalen Lippen führte. Jede Handlung war präzise, schnörkellos, keine Bewegung war überflüssig, nicht einmal eine Fingerkrümmung zu viel. Für einen winzigen Moment erkannte sie eine gewisse Eleganz darin, dann drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass diese Hände, die eben in einer fließenden Bewegung Honig auf eine neue Brötchenhälfte schmierten, schon unzählige Leben ausgelöscht hatten und mit dem Blut der bedauernswerten Opfer befleckt waren. Sie schauderte. An diesen Händen würde in unabsehbarer Zeit auch ihr Blut kleben. „Sie fragen sich, wie viele Menschen ich bereits terminiert habe.“ Es war eine Feststellung, er blickte nicht einmal auf. „Woher können Sie das wissen?“ „Ich habe mir Zeit für Sie genommen. Ich weiß immer, wie es Ihnen geht und“, er machte eine Pause, um sie nun scharf anzusehen, „was in Ihnen vor sich geht.“ „Wie beruhigend“, rutschte Irina heraus, sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, denn die ungekämmten Haare wollten einfach nicht gehorchen. Gleich darauf bereute sie den unüberlegten Kommentar, denn es blitzte verräterisch in den Augen des Killers. Er stand auf, lehnte sich über den Tisch, packte mit einer Hand ihren Haarschopf und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, bis ihre Wangen sich berührten. „Du hast dich gefragt, wie meine Hände so harmlos ein Brötchen schmieren können, wenn sie für den Tod so vieler Menschen verantwortlich sind“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Dann ist dir eingefallen, dass du die nächste sein wirst. Liege ich falsch?“ Irina brachte nur ein ersticktes Keuchen raus. Sie hatte alle Mühe, sich auf dem Tisch abzustützen, während sie auf Zehenspitzen balancierte, um sich nicht büschelweise Haare ausreißen zu lassen, oder auf das Frühstücksgedeck zu fallen. „Du hältst durch und passt dich an, weil du nach einer Möglichkeit suchst, um mich los zu werden. Sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn du keine findest.“ Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und stieß sie von sich, sodass Irina hart auf ihren Stuhl zurückgeworfen wurde. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, erfolglos versuchte sie die Verzweiflung niederzuringen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Weinen Sie doch nicht. Dazu besteht noch kein Grund, oder haben Sie schon vergessen, dass ich Ihnen nichts antun werde, solange Sie sich an die Regeln halten?“ Irina schnappte nach Luft: „Und wozu das alles?“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, „Am Ende bringen Sie mich ja doch um.“ „Die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten. Ich bin ein Dienstleister. Als Seelsorgerin sind Sie die Fachkraft auf diesem Gebiet.“ Die Herbstsonne schien golden aus einem blassblauen, wolkenfreien Himmel. Der Tag war tatsächlich herrlich. Die Luft roch bereits nach Frost und Winter. Irina liebte diesen Duft, der der erste Vorbote der dunklen Jahreszeit war und Kerzenschein, Schnee, Glühwein und Weihnachtsgebäck verhieß. Obgleich die unerfreuliche Begleitung ihre Freude dämpfte, genoss sie die kühler werdende Luft. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, doch seit dem Frühstück fühlte sie sich durchsichtig wie ein Stück Pergamentpapier. Der Killer hatte ihr einen Arm angeboten, und sie hatte sich nicht getraut, ihn abzulehnen. So schlenderten sie, wie viele Paare, eingehakt, aber schweigend durch den Park. Die körperliche Nähe dieses Mannes erdrückte Irina beinahe und raubte ihr fast den Atem. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und hart, dass sie überzeugt war, er könne es hören. „Wann haben Sie Ihren Glauben verloren?“, wollte der Killer wissen. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Irina verwundert. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das Schweigen brechen würde. „Wann haben Sie aufgehört, auf Gott zu vertrauen?“, wiederholte der Auftragskiller, „Als Seelsorgerin haben Sie eine umfassende theologische Ausbildung erhalten. Wann haben Sie sich von Gott abgewandt?“ „Ich“, begann Irina stockend und verstummte wieder. „War es, als Ihr Verlobter ermordet wurde“, bohrte er weiter, „Oder schon vorher, während Ihrer Auslandstätigkeit?“, er grinste schadenfroh, „Oder sind Sie erst durch mein Erscheinen gänzlich vom Glauben abgefallen?“ „Ich möchte die Antwort verweigern“, sagte Irina matt. „Beantworten Sie die Frage.“ Irina versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen: „Also, es war, naja, es gab eigentlich keinen festen Zeitpunkt.“ „Das genügt mir nicht.“ „Ach, Tanj!“ Irina suchte nach Worten, die dem Auftragsmörder eine zufriedenstellende Antwort lieferten, aber nicht so viel über sie preisgaben. Doch der Killer lachte leise: „There ain’t no justice? Wirklich?“ „Bitte lachen Sie nicht über mich.“ „Das liegt mir fern.“ „Tatsächlich? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie Sie Ihre Arbeit machen, mich den ganzen Tag auf unmögliche Art und Weisen beobachten und nicht über mich lachen“, platzte Irina trotzig heraus. Der Killer schwieg zu ihrer Überraschung und steuerte eine leere Parkbank an. „Setzten wir uns.“ Irina fühlte sich wie fremdgesteuert, als der Mörder sich von ihr löste, um sie dann eng zu sich auf die Bank zu ziehen und gleichzeitig zwang, den Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Für den flüchtigen Blick eines Fremden mussten sie wie ein verliebtes Paar wirken. Irina wurde ganz flau im Magen. Der Arm, den der Auftragsmörder um sie gelegt hatte, war ein Schraubstock, der sie an den stählernen Körper des Killers presste und jede Gegenwehr ersticken würde, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand zärtlich über das Haar strich, die Wange berührte, ihr Ohr kitzelte. „Ich lache niemals über meine Klienten,“ sagte er beinahe sanft, „Ebenso kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht belüge, denn das habe ich nicht nötig.“ Irina fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen zu einem harten Klumpen zusammenzog. Ihre Arme klemmten nutzlos zwischen ihr und dem Killer. „Spielen wir ein Spiel: Ich möchte, dass du mich Nox nennst. Du weigerst dich immer noch, diesen Namen zu benutzen.“ Der Griff des Schraubstockarmes wurde fester. Irina zuckte zusammen. Das konnte er doch nun wirklich nicht wissen! Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sie ihn insgeheim nannte. „Aber“, begann sie, doch der Killer unterbrach sie mit einem unwirschen Zischen: „Nenn mich einmal Nox. Ich sagte zwar, dass dies nicht mein richtiger Name sei, aber in gewissen Kreisen ist er ein Markenzeichen und unverwechselbar mit meiner Person verbunden.“ Der Schraubstockarm drückte schmerzhaft auf Wirbel und Rippen und presste ihr langsam die Luft aus der Lunge. „Wieso“, begann Irina erneut, japste nach Luft und fühlte, dass sie langsam rot anlief. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so kräftig sein? „Sag es“, flüsterte ihr der Killer ins Ohr, „Oder du wirst ersticken, hier auf der Parkbank.“ Irina haderte mit sich und vergeudete zwei, drei Herzschläge, in denen der Griff des Killers noch gewaltiger wurde. Sie konnte die angespannten Muskeln unter dem Mantel fühlen, die das Gegenstück zum Schraubstockgriff des Armes war. Ihr eigener Ellenbogen stach ihr in den Magen. Langsam ging ihr die Luft aus. Sie konnte nicht mehr einatmen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Mit dem letzten verbliebenen Atem, den sie besaß, hauchte sie ein fast unhörbares: „Nox.“ Plötzlich war sie frei, sog gierig die frische Luft ein, keuchte, hustete und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass Nox sie festhielt, damit sie nicht von der Bank stürzte, und ihr gleichzeitig beruhigend auf den Rücken klopfte. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Deine Willensstärke wird mir sicher noch viel Freude bereiten“, hörte sie ihn dumpf durch einen neuerlichen Hustenanfall sagen. Mitten in der Nacht klingelte Irinas Telefon. Ein dringender Einsatz, bei den Angehörigen einer erfolglosen Reanimation. Der diensthabende Seelsorger habe eine Autopanne, ob sie einspringen könne. Sofort war sie hellwach, notierte die Adresse und spulte ihre Arbeitsroutine herunter. Nach wenigen Minuten verließ sie das Haus, sprang ins Auto und fuhr zum Einsatzort. Der Mann einer etwa 70jährigen war in Laufe der Nacht verstorben. Die Sanitäter hatten nur noch seinen Tod feststellen können. Irina betreute die frische Witwe, bis die Angehörigen eintrafen, und fuhr anschließend ins Krankenhaus, um ihren Einsatz zu protokollieren. Die ambulante Psychiatrie, in der sie halbtags arbeite, roch wie alle Stationen im Krankenhaus nach der charakteristischen Mischung aus Desinfektionsmitteln, Linoleum und etwas Undefinierbarem, was Irina im Stillen als den Geruch von Krankheit bezeichnete. Ihre Schritte quietschten in dem dämmerigen Flur unangenehm laut. Als sie in das hell erleuchtete Büro der Notfallhotline trat, musste sie die Augen zusammenkneifen, nach dem gedämpften Licht des Flures. Anita hatte diese Woche Nachtschicht in der Notfallhotline. Sie war groß, ein wenig mollig, attraktiv und strahlte etwas Mütterliches aus. Die langen schwarzen Haare trug sie offen, die vollen Lippen strahlten in einem Scharlachrot. Sie winkte Irina zu, während sie über Headset mit einem Anrufer sprach. Die beiden hatten sich zwar als Kollegen kennengelernt, aber schnell eine innige Freundschaft geschlossen. Das gemeinsame Interesse für Industrial und Gothik hatte zu regelmäßigen Disko- und Konzertbesuchen geführt, oft waren auch die Partner mit von der Partie gewesen. Nach Karstens Tod hatte Irina sich eingeigelt, doch Anita nahm ihr das nicht übel; sie schien auf den richtigen Moment zu warten, um die Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen. Irina schaltete ihren PC an und goss sich einen abgestandenen Kaffee ein, den sie mit viel Milch und Zucker genießbar zu machen versuchte. Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich, aber das immer noch heiße Gebräu vertrieb die aufsteigende Müdigkeit. „Danke, dass du eingesprungen bist. Das war echt lieb von dir“, sagte Anita, die ihr Telefonat schneller beendet hatte als erwartet. „Kein Problem, das mach ich doch gerne.“ „Du siehst aber ziemlich kaputt aus. Du hast sicher nicht lange geschlafen, bevor ich dich aus dem Bett gescheucht habe.“ „Ja, stimmt, ich hatte ein schlechtes Wochenende. Ich wollte den Keller aufräumen und habe haufenweise Zeug von Karsten gefunden. Das hat mich mehr beschäftigt, als ich es erwartet hätte“, log Irina und schämte sich im gleichen Moment dafür. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Lüge ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, und starrte peinlich berührt auf ihren Bildschirm. Sie war nie gut im Lügen gewesen und hatte auch niemals eine Notwendigkeit dafür gesehen. Im Grunde war sie immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit geschätzt wurde. Umso schlimmer empfand sie dies jetzt, weil es ihr wie der erste kleine Schritt in Richtung Verrat an ihren Prinzipien erschien. „Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?“ Anita stand auf, um sich ebenfalls eine neue Tasse Kaffee einzugießen. Die Blicke der beiden kreuzten sich. Hatte Anita gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war? Irina fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. Man belügt seine Freunde nicht. „Mir geht’s tatsächlich nicht gut.“ Du wirst niemandem von mir erzählen. Irina reckte sich, um Müdigkeit zu simulieren, dann schenkte sie Anita ein entschuldigendes Lächeln: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich ein wenig in die Sache hineingesteigert.“ Nenn mich Nox, oder du erstickst auf der Parkbank. Anita sah sie prüfend an: „Weißt du, ich finde, du solltest mal wieder auf die Piste gehen, dich ablenken, neue Leute kennenlernen. Unseren Patienten raten wir immer dazu rauszugehen, aber du vergräbst dich im Schmerz. Das tut dir nicht gut, dafür ist unser Job viel zu anstrengend.“ Irina antwortete nicht. „Ich hab Recht, du weißt das.“ „Was soll ich dazu sagen?“ „Wie wäre es mit: Liebe Anita, ich würde mich freuen, am Samstag mit dir zur Industrial-Party zu gehen.“ Irina lachte plötzlich, und sie fühlte sich wie befreit: „Ach, liebste Anita, ich würde mich unglaublich freuen, am Samstag mit dir zur Industrial-Party zu gehen.“ Anita strahlte bis über beide Ohren: „Um acht Uhr komm ich zum Vorglühen, so wie früher.“ Ein warmes Gefühl von Freundschaft begleitete sie nach Hause. Es dauerte genau so lange, bis sie mit der obligatorischen Rose über dem Mülleimer stand und gedankenverloren den Stiel in kleine Stücke schnitt, bis sie bei der Blüte angelangt war. Wie würde Nox auf die Verabredung mit Anita reagieren? Er hatte ihr als Regel auferlegt, dass sie ihr Leben wie gewohnt weiterführen sollte, aber sie war ewig nicht in der Disko gewesen. Hoffentlich betrachtete er dies nicht als Veränderung ihres Alltags. Diese und ähnliche Gedanken begleiteten sie noch die ganze Woche. Am Freitag glaubte Irina die Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen zu können. Als sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in der ganzen Wohnung die Jalousien heruntergelassen hatte, baute sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf und hielt einen furchtbar lächerlichen Monolog, indem sie den morgigen Besuch ihrer Freundin sowie den geplanten Diskobesuch ankündigte und darum bat, nicht sabotiert zu werden. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich albern dabei und verließ schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf den Raum. „Verdammt!“ Irina stand im Keller vor dem leeren Kasten Bier. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er vor ein paar Tagen noch halb voll gewesen war. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief: 19:30 Uhr. Gleich würde Anita kommen. Sie traute ihrem Gedächtnis, das sie selten im Stich ließ, und hatte Nox in Verdacht. War das seine Antwort auf die blamable Rede, die sie gestern gehalten hatte? Irina seufzte. Kein Bier zum Vorglühen zu haben, wäre ein Fauxpas. Also beeilte die junge Frau sich, in den Getränkemarkt zu fahren und einen neuen Kasten zu kaufen. Die Paletten mussten gerade erst aufgefüllt worden sein, denn die Stapel waren so hoch, dass Irina Schwierigkeiten hatte, den obersten Kasten herunter zu hieven. Eine Weile mühte sie sich vergeblich auf Zehenspitzen ab und fluchte in sich hinein, als eine Stimme hinter ihr sagte: „Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Beim Klang der Stimme fuhr sie erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr stand Nox und grinste sie gönnerhaft an. Wie gewöhnlich trug er den schweren Mantel, doch darunter entdeckte Irina Bundeswehrstiefel, eine passende Hose und ein graues T- Shirt. Die Aura von Autorität, die ihn umgab, wurde dadurch noch zusätzlich unterstrichen. Sie beherrschte sich und suchte nach einem Quäntchen Mut, um die folgenden Worte auszusprechen: „Danke, ich würde mich tatsächlich freuen, wenn Sie mir den Kasten Bier vom Stapel herunterreichen könnten. Wo Sie schon das Leergut nicht weggebracht haben, nachdem Sie meine Vorräte plünderten, ist das ja wohl das Mindeste.“ Sie spannte sich in Erwartung einer Rüge, doch zu ihrer Überraschung verzog der Killer die Mundwinkel zu einem belustigten Lächeln, während er mit einer Hand lässig den vollen Kasten Bier vom Stapel angelte und über ihren Kopf hinweg in den Wagen bugsierte. „Ihr Gedächtnis ist erstaunlich“, lobte er. Dabei kam er ihr näher als nötig, sein Blick saugte sich gierig an Irina fest, sodass sie instinktiv einen Schritt zurück machte und gegen die Mauer aus Bierkisten prallte. „Habe ich Ihnen im Park neulich etwa Angst gemacht?“, lächelte der Killer. Irina legte so viel Trotz und Desinteresse in ihre Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte: „Wie kommen Sie darauf? Nach Ihren Worten besteht ja kein Grund, sich zu fürchten.“ In den Augen des Killers blitzte es kurz auf, eine Hand schnellte vor, um sie flüchtig am Hals zu berühren. „Oh, wenn Sie nur wüssten“, raunte er. Dann trat er unvermittelt einen Schritt zurück, grinste überheblich und verabschiedete sich mit einer eleganten, altmodischen Verbeugung, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit wehendem Mantel zwischen den Reihen der Bierkistenstapel verschwand. Er hatte kein Wort über den bevorstehenden Abend verloren. Mit weichen Knien schob Irina den Wagen Richtung Kasse. Erleichterung, Freude, dem Killer die Stirn geboten zu haben, Übermut, weil sie damit durchgekommen war, und die Aussicht auf den bevorstehenden Diskobesuch mit Anita berauschten sie regelrecht. Sie zahlte grinsend, und als sie schließlich im Auto saß, konnte sie das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Irina schaffte es noch rechtzeitig nach Hause, um ein paar Bierflaschen kalt zu stellen, eine Schale mit Chips zu füllen und die Musikplaylist zu starten, die alle Titel enthielt, die sie damals gerne mit Anita zum Vorglühen gehört hatte. Damals, als Karsten noch lebte und Anita noch nicht geschieden war. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Mit den ersten wummernden Bässen von Xotox stieg eine kribbelnde Vorfreude in ihr hoch. Anita hatte Recht gehabt, sie freute sich aufs Tanzen. Es klingelte. Irina öffnete und begrüßte ihre Freundin, die sich mit einer prallen Sporttasche abmühte, mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Der Auftragskiller war vergessen. Die nächsten Stunden scherzten, lachten und gibbelten sie wie zwei Teenager. Tranken Bier, sangen die Lieder mit und bereiteten sich auf die Disko vor. Irina passte zu ihrer Überraschung noch in ihr liebstes Outfit, dass nach zwei Jahren endlich wieder aus dem Schrank gekramt wurde. Ein schwarzes Kleid, dass aus einem Korsett mit Röckchen aus Tüll bestand, Plateaustiefel, Fliegerhandschuhe, Silberblaue Cyberlox, Schweißerbrille und eine Gasmaske mit LED- Beleuchtung. Sie drängten sich gemeinsam im Bad vor dem Spiegel und verwandelten sich von einfühlsamen Seelsorgerinnen in unnahbare, martialische Cyberpunks. Ausgelassen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bahn. Es war kalt geworden. Ein leichter Nieselregen überzog alles mit glänzender Feuchtigkeit, drang durch Irinas dünnen Mantel und ließ sie vor Kälte zittern. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen einige andere Cyberpunks, sodass sie sich schließlich in einer Gruppe Gleichgesinnter bewegten, die dasselbe Ziel ansteuerten. „Ragnarök“ prangte in blauer Leuchtschrift über dem Eingang der ehemaligen Brauereikatakomben, in denen sich die Diskothek befand. Der rotierende Lichtstrahl eines bunten Scheinwerfers blendete Irina einen winzigen Augenblick lang, als sie die Galerie über der Tanzfläche betrat. Dann wanderte der Lichtfinger weiter durch den Trockeneisnebel und verharrte einen Moment auf der homogenen Masse aus Leibern, die sich fast synchron im Rhythmus zur Musik bewegten. Hinter ihr drängten andere Neuankömmlinge über die Treppe nach unten zur Tanzfläche. Der Bass trommelte hart in Irinas Bauchfell. Adrenalin durchströmte sie, für einen langen Atemzug genoss sie den charakteristischen Geruch aus verschütteten Alkoholika, Schweiß, Zigarettenqualm, Trockeneis und einem Hauch Patschuli. Ihr Blick glitt über die Käfige, die an zwei Seiten die Tanzfläche flankierten. Ein Mädchen mit pinken Cyberlox und gleichfarbigen Puschelstulpen tanzte erotisch und eng umschlungen mit ihrer Freundin, die ihr Gesicht hinter einer Nietenmaske verbarg. Im anderen Käfig tobte sich ein junger Mann mit freiem Oberkörper aus, sodass der Käfig bei jedem Schritt erzitterte. Irina hatte das Gefühl heimzukehren. Lachend zog sie Anita an der Hand hinter sich her, die Gitterrosttreppe hinunter auf die Tanzfläche, um Teil der anonymen Menge zu werden. Sie hatte gefürchtet, das Tanzen verlernt zu haben, doch ihr Körper erinnerte sich ganz von selbst an die Bewegungen. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Rhythmus hin. Tanzt kaputt, was euch kaputt macht, schrie Straftanz. Es war, als wäre sie in den letzten Jahren nur ein halber Mensch gewesen, ohne zu wissen, was ihr fehlte. Mit Karsten war sie zuverlässig jedes Wochenende tanzen gegangen. Es hatte ihr ein Ventil geboten, sie glücklich gemacht, und die Leidenschaft für Industrial, die sie beide geteilt hatten, hatte die Leidenschaft füreinander noch verstärkt. …eine Beat basierte Gradation. Willkommen zum Tanze der Revolution, ''sang Frozen Plasma. Es gab keine Zweifel, keine Unsicherheit mehr. Der Schrecken, den der Killer auf Irina ausgeübt hatte, verblasste zu einem Nebelfetzen, der zum Gewölbe aufstieg und sich zwischen Zigarettenqualm und Trockeneisnebel verlor. Jemand tippte sie an der Schulter an. Anita hielt ihr eine Bierflasche unter die Nase. Sie prosteten sich zu und tanzten weiter. ''Ich will brennen, forderte ASP, und Irina sang den Text aus Leibeskräften mit. Sie flirtete mit einem dürren Tänzer, bis sie ihm für einen Schluck Bier eine Zigarette abluchsen konnte. Das Rauchen hatte sie vor Jahren aufgegeben, aber jetzt wollte sie alles. Die Kippe schmeckte schlecht, rief aber glückliche Erinnerungen wach. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass die beiden Mädchen den Käfig verließen, und war rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Sie glaubte, vor Freude ausrasten zu müssen, als die ersten Töne von Agonoize angespielt wurden. Irina verschenkte ihr halbvolles Bier an einen Cyberpunk mit Gasmaske und Schweißerbrille. Sie brauchte den Alkohol nicht, sie wollte sich nicht betäuben, sondern in vollen Zügen auskosten. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sie sich der Musik hin, bis ihre Welt nur noch aus Rhythmus und Bewegung bestand. Der feine Nieselregen hatte sich in einen eisigen Schauer verwandelt, als die Freundinnen den Heimweg antraten. An der Bushaltestelle trennten sie sich mit einer langen Umarmung. Irina folgte der Straße weiter bis zur S- Bahnhaltestelle. Die nasse Kälte drang erneut durch den dünnen Mantel, doch sie war noch überhitzt vom Tanzen und empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Aus einer Seitengasse drang das Gejohle einer Gruppe betrunkener Jugendlicher, gefolgt von dem Geräusch einer zerschellenden Glasflasche und vulgären Flüchen. Irina beschleunigte, um die Gasse schneller zu passieren. Jemand pfiff ihr hinter her. Sie ignorierte es und ging noch einen Schritt schneller. Hoffentlich waren noch andere Diskobesucher auf der Heimreise und warteten an der Bahn. Doch so weit kam sie nicht. Sie wurde grob an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen. „Jo Perle, wo willst’n hin?“ Irina blickte in Augen, die vom Alkohol glasig geworden waren. Der Typ taumelte einen Schritt zur Seite und riss sie beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht, als er sich einfach an ihr festhielt. „Loslassen, sofort“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Was, oh, sorry, komm mit, wie mach’n jetz‘ Paddy!“ brüllte er begeistert, schwenkte seine Flasche in die Höhe und erntete bestätigendes Grölen zur Antwort. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei“, sagte Irina und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, du komm’s mit“ „Ne, ich geh jetzt nach Hause.“ Der Typ starrte sie an, hatte aber Probleme, den Blick zu fokussieren. „Du wills‘ nich‘ mit?“ „Ich bin müde, tut mir leid“, Irina gähnte künstlich und hoffte, dass der Typ noch nicht so betrunken war, wie er aussah. Sie wurde enttäuscht. „Ehhh“, schnaubte der Typ, „Habta das gehört? Die Schlampe will nich‘ mit uns Paddy mach’n!“ Irina fühlte, wie die Stimmung kippte. Plötzlich sah sie sich einer Gruppe von drei besoffenen Halbstarken gegenüber, die sie feindselig anglotzten. Zwei weitere lungerten wenige Schritte abseits und hatten offenbar noch nichts mitbekommen. „Tut mir leid, Jungs, ich war schon feiern, jetzt tun mir die Füße weh und ich will nur noch nach Hause.“ „Sin‘ wa dir nich‘ cyber genuch, oda was? Oder weil wir, weil...“, er verlor den Faden und suchte ihn in seiner Flasche. Irina registrierte mit Bestürzung, dass er gerade Jägermeister wie Wasser runterstürzte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter die Straße hinunter. Sie war leer. Dann galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gruppe Halbstarker. Der Erste, der sie angesprochen hatte, war mehr ein Hemd als ein Mann. Dürr und drahtig, ohne Jacke, nur im T- Shirt unterwegs. Kein gutes Zeichen. Die anderen machten auch keinen besseren Eindruck. Zwei hockten wackelig auf dem Asphalt und versuchten eine Flasche Wodka mit O- Saft zu mischen, doch sie gossen die Hälfte daneben. Dabei verlor der eine ständig seine rote Cappy, die er nur oberflächlich auf den Kopf auflegte, was völlig albern auf Irina wirkte, während der andere ständig „What the fuck“ wiederholte, als sei es ein Mantra. Die drei, die vor ihr standen, stritten grade um den Jägermeister. Irina beschloss, sie einfach stehen zu lassen, und wandte sich um. Sofort wurde sie an beiden Armen gepackt und zurückgerissen. „Verpisst euch!“ brüllte sie zornig. Das machte die Gruppe nur noch wütender. „Weissu, meine Freundin hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, und ich find‘s echt beleidigend, wie du mich hier stehen lässt.“ Irina antwortete nicht darauf, aber ihre Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Dem Sprecher hingen die blonden halblangen Haare nass ins blasse Gesicht. Das Hemd pflichtete ihm bei: „Jap, die Bitch hat ihn n einfach sitz’n lassen. ’s geht so nich’.“ „Das geht mich nichts an“, sagte Irina ruhig und betont langsam. Der dritte Halbstarke grinste feixend und wirkte mit seinen ausgeprägten Schneidezähnen wie eine Ratte. „Jetzt geht’s dich was an. Wir machen, dass dich das was angeht. „Ja“, lallte das Hemd, „Du enschuldigs‘ tich bei ihm!“ Irina hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass sie noch glimpflich aus der Sache raus kam. „Es tut mir wirklich, aufrichtig leid.“ „Nenene, nenene, so nich‘.“ Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Irinas Magen aus. Jetzt kamen auch Rotkäppchen und Wtf-Boy dazu. Plötzlich blitzte ein Messer in der Hand von Rattengesicht. „Ausziehen“, forderte er feixend. Die anderen grölten ihre Zustimmung. Irina lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie stand da wie angewurzelt, konnte sich nicht bewegen, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, um heile aus der Situation wieder raus zu kommen. „Was ist?“, drängelte das blonde Milchgesicht ungeduldig. Die übrigen stimmten einen Chor an: „Auszieh'n, auszieh'n, auszieh'n!“ Irina wich einen halben Schritt zurück, als Rattengesicht mit dem Messer in ihre Richtung gestikulierte. „Ich glaub, die ist schwer von Begriff.“ „Dann müssen wir ihr wohl helfen.“ Panik wallte in ihr hoch, Irina wollte weglaufen, doch in den Stiefeln hatte sie keine Chance. Viele Arme ergriffen sie und zerrten sie in den Schatten der Gasse. Sie schrie, es war ein wütender, zorniger Schrei, der von den Hauswänden gebrochen zurückgeworfen wurde. Dann hielt ihr jemand eine ärmelgeschützte Hand auf Mund und Nase. Irina bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie strampelte und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, aber gegen so viele Hände hatte sie keine Chance. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, das Gelächter der betrunkenen Halbstarken, die ihren Mantel aufgeknöpft hatten und ihr Kleid befingerten, als wäre es aus Gold gewebt. Aber da war auch noch etwas anders. Jemand pfiff eine kurze harmonische Melodie, die lauter wurde und näher kam. Irina erkannte die Melodie. Nox. War das nun sein Moment, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte? „Guten Abend, die Herren“, seine Stimme tönte voll und herrisch durch die Gasse, obwohl er nicht wirklich laut gesprochen hatte. Die Halbstarken fuhren herum, als sei ein Schuss gefallen. Irina nutzte die Atempause, um den Mantel wieder zuzuknöpfen, und richtete sich frierend an der Hauswand auf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sich die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil verändert hatte. „Alter, was willst du?“, fauchte Rattengesicht. „Verpiss dich, Mann!“ bellte Rotkäppchen und verlor seine Cappy erneut. Nox baute sich am Eingang der Gasse auf, eine lebende Barriere aus Muskeln und Provokation. „Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich euch bei eurem Werk zugesehen, aber diese Frau gehört mir. Ich bin der Einzige, der sich an ihr vergeht. Sucht euch eine andere.“ Es war zweifelhaft, ob der Sinn seiner Worte den Schleier aus Alkohol durchdringen konnte, oder ob die fünf Jugendlichen nur auf seinen Befehlston reagierten. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen stürzten sie sich auf den Auftragskiller, der im selben Augenblick aus seiner Starre erwachte und sie nacheinander in Empfang nahm. Nox musste irgendeine fernöstliche Nahkampftechnik beherrschen. Rattengesicht, der als Erster den Anfang der Gasse erreichte, wurde von einem Schlag zur Seite gestoßen, stolperte rechts an Nox vorbei und fiel hin. Das Hemd folgte ihm dicht auf und bekam einen Schlag mit der anderen Hand, der ihn links an Nox vorbei aus der Gasse beförderte. Das blonde Milchgesicht und Wtf-Boy versuchten sich gemeinsam auf den Killer zu stürzen, doch die Gasse war zu eng, und sie behinderten sich gegenseitig, sodass er sie gleichzeitig mit einer fließenden Bewegung vor die Wände krachen ließ und ins Land der Träume schickte. Die Bewegungen des Killers waren so schnell, dass Irina Mühe hatte, sie mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Jetzt war nur noch Rotkäppchen in der Gasse, der seine Cappy wieder auf dem Kopf in Position gerückt hatte. Doch anstatt auf den Killer loszugehen, zückte er nun ein Messer und nahm seinerseits Kampfpose ein. Nox grinste wie eine Raubkatze, die fette Beute erspäht hatte, und war mit einem Satz bei ihm, schlug ihm das Messer mit der Linken aus der Hand, sodass der Arm vom Schwung noch gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, und verpasste ihm mit der flachen Rechten einen Schlag vor den Solarplexus. Rotkäppchen klappte wie ein Buch zusammen und japste nach Luft. Die Kopfbedeckung hatte er beim Kampf schon wieder verloren. Der Killer bot Irina eine Hand an. Sie ignorierte sie, wollte an Rotkäppchen vorbeispringen, doch dieser klammerte sich plötzlich an ihr rechtes Bein. Sie schrie auf, schlug reflexartig mit der Faust zu und traf den am Boden Kauernden am Hinterkopf, was dem Halbstarken den Rest gab und ihn bewusstlos zusammenbrechen ließ. Für den Bruchteil eines Atemzugs stahl sich ein anerkennendes Lächeln auf Nox' Lippen, dann verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder. Sie traten gerade rechtzeitig aus der Gasse, um zu sehen, dass Rattengesicht und das Hemd wieder auf den wackeligen Beinen standen. „Dafür bezahlst du!“ brüllte Rattengesicht, richtete sich kerzengrade auf, packte sein Messer an der Klinge, zielte und warf. Nox fing es im Flug, bedachte es knapp mit einem herablassenden Blick und warf es achtlos weg. Das Hemd versuchte sich gleichzeitig von hinten anzuschleichen, doch der Killer wirbelte noch aus der Wegwerf-Bewegung herum und traf den Angreifer mit der geballten Faust in den Magen. Mit einem Satz brachte er sich aus der Gefahrenzone, als das Hemd sich augenblicklich erbrach. Damit befand sich Nox wieder in der Reichweite von Rattengesicht, der blind vor Zorn brüllte und einfach Kopf voran auf seinen Gegner losstürmte. Der Killer hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ließ ihn herankommen und drehte sich im letzten Moment wie ein spanischer Torero zur Seite, sodass Rattengesicht ihn verfehlte und in vollem Lauf gegen die Wand krachte, wo er stöhnend zu Boden ging. Der Kampf konnte nicht länger als zwei Minuten gedauert haben. Irina stand noch immer am Eingang der Gasse. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und bemühte sich nach Kräften, ein Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken. Hände und Füße waren völlig gefühllos geworden. „Ich begleite Sie wohl besser nach Hause,“ schmunzelte Nox und betrachtete missbilligend die ohnmächtigen Halbstarken. Mit einem Blick auf Irina legte er wortlos seinen Mantel ab und hängte ihn um ihre bebenden Schultern. Sie hätte zweimal Platz darin gefunden. Im ersten Moment war sie dankbar für jede Wärme, auch wenn es die Körperwärme eines Auftragskillers war. Dann stieg ihr sein Geruch in die Nase, und sie hätte den Mantel am liebsten weit weggeschleudert. Doch Nox hielt mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern fest, weil der Mantel ihr andernfalls heruntergefallen wäre. Irina fühlte sich hundeelend in der halben Umarmung des Killers. Es war schlimmer als das Machtspiel, das er im Park mit ihr getrieben hatte. Mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass der natürliche Körpergeruch des Killers dem Karstens sehr ähnlich war, und das war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Die Kälte kroch zusätzlich an ihren Beinen hoch. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und wackelig, drohte bei jedem Schritt zu fallen. Ohne Nox' Hilfe hätte sie keine drei Meter mehr geschafft. So gingen sie langsam das letzte Stück zur Bahn. Als Irina automatisch die Treppe zum Gleis ansteuerte, deutete Nox auf die andere Straßenseite. „Da vorn steht ein Taxi.“ „Das kann ich mir nicht leisten.“ „Nun, dann werde ich Sie wohl einladen.“ Irina fühlte, wie die Verzweiflung mit Macht von ihr Besitz ergriff, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Was würde Nox als Gegenleistung von ihr verlangen? ______________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zu: There ain't no justice Kapitel 5: Kettenkarussell Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen